A Midnight Kiss
by Noir Nire
Summary: Bobby and Alex spend New Year's Eve together. BA


A/N- Short little one about New Year's with our favorite detectives. All the mistakes our mine, mine only cuz I don't have a beta.

Disclaimer- Nope still don't own Bobby

"Robert Goren let me in right now!" Alex Eames yelled though his apartment door. She didn't want to have to use her spare key to get in; it would be nice if he let her in the door. She grinned as the door swung open, and there stood her partner, Bobby Goren. His cocked his head to the side when he saw her and asked "What are you doing here Eames?"

"I'll explain if you ever let me in your apartment" she laughed, eyes twinkling. Bobby flushed deep red as he moved away from the doorway, allowing Alex to enter his apartment.

"Thank you Bobby, sit back down you don't have to get up" Alex scolded lightly, a teasing tone in her voice. He just shook his head "No Eames, you sit down, this is my apartment after all" Alex laughed but settled herself down on his couch, watching him move around the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Bobby called from the kitchen.

"A beer would be nice" Alex called with a grin as her partner, and best friend walked out of his kitchen with two beers.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, settling down next to her.

"I wasn't going to let my partner spend New Year's alone" Alex said, turning to look at Bobby.

"But you should be spending it with your family not with me. I always spend my New Year's alone" Bobby stated.

"I know that's why I'm with you today. You aren't going to do it again" Bobby didn't answer her just took a long gulp of his beer. She shrugged, knowing Bobby would say something when he felt like it, not a second sooner.

"So what do you want to do?" Bobby asked, startling Alex.

"Uh what time is it?" Alex wondered aloud, turning to her partner.

"Quarter till ten"

"We could watch a movie" Alex suggested.

"What do you want to watch?" came her partner's curious question.

"Well what do you have?" Alex wondered.

"You could go look and see for yourself" Bobby smiled. Alex shot him a look as she wondered over to his DVD rack. As Alex reached up to grab a certain movie, her shirt lifted just a little giving her partner a nice view of her lower back. His dark eyes drank in the sight, a small soft smile on his face. She turned around, movie in hand to find her partner staring at her.

"Enjoying the view eh Bobby?" she lightly teased, trying to cover up her slight blush caused by her partner staring at her. His only answer was to flush again. She laughed and popped in the DVD, him turning it on as she settled down beside him, almost curling into him. He smiled gently at her, as the movie stared he was more focused on his partner then the movie. She in turn was focused on the movie so intently watching it so didn't notice Bobby's stares. But Alex decided that trying to stay curled was uncomfortable and stretched out, her head rested on Bobby's chest. She pretended not to notice his slight change in breathing.

By the time the movie is over, Alex is sprawled against Bobby, his arms holding her close to him enjoying the fact that he finally has his partner in his arms.

"Did you like the movie?" Bobby asked, looking down at his partner who had tipped her up to stare at him.

"Yeah it was a good movie. What time is it?" Alex answered with a grin.

"Don't you wear a watch?" Bobby gently teased. "It's 11:50, ten minutes till the new year" Alex smiled up at him "No I don't wear a watch, why would I when I got you?" Both laughed at her gentle teasing, knowing that his was the way things were supposed to be, and not any other way.

"So how do you usually spend your New Year's?" Bobby questioned, looking down at her.

"With my family, as I do with every holiday. You should know that by now" Alex gently teased him. He laughed and said "I should know that but you know I can't possibly remember everything" They laughed again, the apartment seemed to be filled with their gentle laughter.

Bobby turned the TV on, changing to the channel with the ball dropping, timing it was the announcers continued to talk before it the ball dropped, their talk was all about the famous midnight kiss.

"You ever had a midnight kiss?" Alex wondered up at Bobby.

"Maybe, how about you?" Bobby gently answered a smile on his face.

"Maybe" Alex teased back, a smile gracing her face making him smile his boyish grin at her. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop for them, chocolate locked with chocolate the world seemed to have stop turning. The sweet moment with interrupted by the TV counting down to the New Year.

"How would you like a midnight kiss tonight?" Alex asked, and before Bobby could answer and just as the TV shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR" Alex had quickly leaned up and pressed her soft lips to his. He was surprised to say at the least but quickly answered to her kiss. It was her that pulled away and pressed her forehead gently against his and whispered "You like your midnight kiss Bobby?"

"Yes I did Alex, yes I did" Bobby whispered before gently capturing her lips again with his. She smiled into the kiss at his gentleness; Bobby didn't want to scare her away. Pulling back he whispered the four words she needed her at that moment "I love you Alex"

"I love you too Bobby, always have and I always will" came her quiet replay before Bobby captured her lips again. They started the New Year in the best way, with the one they loved.

A/N- There my one-shot, no people there won't be any more just that. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! And reviews would be nice I love them so very much. Feel free to drop a comment if you please.


End file.
